Hiei Gets An Afro
by Serena22
Summary: Exactly what the title says. o.O
1. Default Chapter

Seri: Its 12 at night and I watched Big O and got an idea. I am sorry for using Hiei but.....you know like theny ou can stop reading.  
  
Hiei: What the hell is going to happen to me now bitch?  
  
Seri: Since you asked so nicely, I aint going to tell you.  
  
Kurama: *reads script* Oh poor Hiei.  
  
Hiei: What!? Give me that script fox! *jumps towards Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *dodges* Not unless you promise me something. No ice cream for one month.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine. *gets script and reads* WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!! You bitch! How could you do that to me?! Do not read any further if you know whats good for you!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE:JAIL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei is in human jail for doing a crime. Well duh who the fuck is doing the narration!? I mean why else would someone be in jail?! *cough* Anyways.....Hiei stole some narcotics and now is in jail. He has two idiotic cell mates that will listen to ANYTHING he says. Tonight, they plan their escape.  
  
Hiei: There will be a strom tonight with severe lighting. The plan is you hold this spoon which is connected to a wire connected to the cell door and the electricity from the lightining will open the door.  
  
The storm starts and the fat dumb one sits on the floor while Hiei and the other dude stands on his back in front of the ltittle window.  
  
Hiei: Now hold this and get shocked by the lightining.  
  
Cell mate: What?! What5s the point of getting out if ill just be a corpse?!  
  
They argued and didnt realize the lightining was headed straight for them and Hiei was the one holding the spoon.  
  
Hiei: Uh-oh.  
  
ZAP!!!!!! *sorry italiacs no worky.........damn computer *slaps it* Bad bad bad!!!!o.O *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
A man walks around the street. People stare at him.  
  
Hiei: What is so weird about my hair.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Hiei: Uh-oh.  
  
The lightining hits the spoon and goes to Hiei's hand, through his body and through the door. The door opens and he escapes.  
  
~HOURS LATER~  
  
Hiei walked out of the store wearing new clothes he bought with stolen money. He noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Hiei: Thats it! Im finding a hotel room and looking in a god damn mirror.  
  
~ AT HOTEL ROOM IN BATHROOM IN FRONT OF MIRROR~ *what the hell!? That was a *cough*good*cough* description of where he was isnt it?O.o*  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the mirror we see Hiei with...with....  
  
Hiei: AN AFRO?!  
  
Thats right. A black afro. A huge ass ball of fluff on his head. His new hair. Now Hiei took everything sharp he saw lying around and even used his sword to get his hair cut. He also put gel in it but no matter what.....he still had an afro. But there was something else....something about the afro.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: Cliffie!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Bastard! *tackles Seri*  
  
Kurama: Now we all know you will put something about poor Hiei. If you have something against this story, dont review.  
  
Hiei: Review god damn it and I will use flames to burn Seri to death!!!!!!!!! Muhahahahaha............ 


	2. Hiei's afro can

Hiei: Burn the story now.  
  
Kurama: Now Hiei it is quite funny.  
  
Hiei: Not the part of me getting an afro or the part where my afro  
  
Seri: *covers Hiei's mouth before he could finish* Dont give away this chapter.  
  
Kurama: *reads chappie 2 script* Oh my. Poor Hiei.  
  
Seri: The name of my other fic.^^ Go read it go on shoo shoo read that one.  
  
Kurama: We were forced to dress like girls.  
  
Seri: I loved making that one.  
  
Hiei: Dont get off the subject here!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Hiei's afro can.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stares in the mirror and sees his afro move. He throws water into his eyes and still thinks he saw his afro move.  
  
Noise: Hey pal....  
  
Hiei: What the? Im alone. Who said that.  
  
Noise: Look in the mirror.  
  
He does what the noise said.  
  
Hiei: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Holy fuck!!!!! My afro is alive.  
  
Afro: Yeah I can talk and move. Thats why you cant get id of me.  
  
Hiei: I know how Vampire Hunter D feels.  
  
Afro: Hey that hand is annoying. Im not.  
  
Hiei: Oh really? You're annoying me already. Can you please leave.  
  
Afro: Im your normal hair. The lightning gave me the power to talk. I aint going no where.  
  
Hiei: One day you will!  
  
Afro: Wont.  
  
Hiei: Will.Damn it! Your annoying m evn more.  
  
Afro: Hey I aint the one talking to his afro.  
  
Hiei: Because you are the afro. Do you have a brain.  
  
Afro: I can talk cant I? We have a genius on our hands.  
  
Hiei: When I go place can you like not talk?  
  
Afro: Ill talk if I want to.  
  
Hiei: A talking afro? I hate the human world.  
  
Afro: The babes are fine though.  
  
Hiei: Great my afro is also a playboy?  
  
Afro: You bet. Lets look for hot babes.  
  
Hiei: No. Im going to the magic shop and finding a spell.  
  
Afro: You mother fucking idiot!!! There is no such spell that can get rid of an afro!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Shut up.*punches hair* Ow.  
  
Afro: I am also you. What you think I think. Thats why I have a brain. And if you try to hit me, you'll end up hurting yourself.  
  
Hiei: How come I aint see no mouth? You only move.  
  
Afro: Check this moron.  
  
All of a sudden you see an afro on Hiei's head with eyes and a mouth.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Loser cant smeel.  
  
Afro: I can use your own nose.  
  
Hiei: You cant go to the bathroom can you?  
  
Afro: Well actually......  
  
Hiei: O.O I. am. so.screwed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: *laughing so hard starts to cry*  
  
Kurama: Your.....afro...can talk!????  
  
Hiei: Bitch. Good thing its only a story.  
  
Seri: Oh yeah?  
  
Hiei: Shit. 


	3. Oo like i know the title? oh wait

Seri: o.o i love thisfont *cough* . aaaaaanways....omg i know i havent updated in like.months 0.0  
  
Hiei: Shes trying to say two things. One: she got a new keybaord and the spacebar, well, doesnt work well O.o so sorry *gag**ahem**cough*  
  
Seri: -.- so sorry if some words are not spaced .. you can kill her now if you want  
  
Seri: *thwap!!!*  
  
Hiei:*is knocked unconcious*  
  
Seri: ^-^ *hides broom**cough* so on with your reviews than the 'hey this is a new chapter that hasnt been updatedfor months part of the story o.O  
  
Kurama: *clears throt* we last left off  
  
Seri: *pushes Kurama to the floor and runs on stage* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Hiei *runs*  
  
Kurama: @_@ ow.  
  
Hiei: *springs up and looks around insanely* WTF?! SERI DOES NOT OWN ME!!!!! *is hit in head again and falls to the floor unconcious*  
  
Kurama: Seri! Uh wait...Seri? where are you?  
  
Seri: *comes around the corner with an ice cream cone* Huh?  
  
Kurama: 0.0 you did just hit Hiei again didnt you?  
  
Seri: O.o i chased the ice cream truck for ten miles to get this -.- how could i?  
  
Kurama: *gulp* well.........heh *sweatdrop*  
  
Seri: *shrug* . -bwahahahahahhahahaha-*cough*  
  
Kurama: You say somethin?  
  
Seri: UHNO!  
  
~* Reviews*~ and answers *twitch* Madame Arrow Foxfire : O.o What the...Okay, you have mental issues.(That was a compliment) Reply: ^-^ why yes thank you. that is quite the compliment! ShyLilSweety1 :Hiei dont burn seri with flames i like her stories.  
  
oh i hope you update the fic POOR HIEI.  
  
bye now and continue Reply: go girl ! you tell him not to flame meh!!! good thing hes unconcious *cough* uh .heh.ill update that soooooooooometime . Kurama: *is poking Hiei with a stick* Seri: O.o on with the story Hiei: z_z Seri: -.- ~_* The Long Awaited Chapter Two? or three 'cause the first was a prolouge o.O*_~  
  
Afro:Yes, yes you are screwed O.o hey wait.... Hiei: -.- Ok thats it! Magic shop here i come!! Afro: Well looks like im the one with the ears ~ On The Way~ Hiei: Can you not talk . Afro: So yeah anyways like i was saying, People: *stare stare* Hiei: Fah Q all!!!!! Squash Squash Squash Squash Squash i will squash you aaaalllllllllll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Afro: Ill shut up now 0.0 Person: *dials mental hospital number--523* Mental hospital personal: *dude comes out of truck with afro* uh who needs to be taken away? Mental dudes afro: Yo man!was up? Afro (Hiei's): . what?! hey man! *tears in eyes* i found a friend!!!! Hiei: I need to be at the mental institute? *evil glare to afro.well at least he tries o.O* Afro: hey im trying to talk! Mental hospital personal: 0.0 *throws Hiei in back of truck wearing straight jackt* Hiei: At least they put one on you too. Afro: *the jackt is on wrong and its covering his mouth* Hiei: BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH sucker! *rams head into door* fuck that hurt Afro: -.- Hiei: Is this story getting not funny or..oo yeah 0.0 oops *is thwaped with pillow* Pillow: O.o hahahahaa Hiei: oh hell no.not another object being able to talk Pillow: Ok im not another object being able to talk Hiei: You are too Pillow: But! Hiei: *flicks pillow out the window* Pillow: whhhhhhheee!! DO THAT AGGGGGAAAAAIIIIIII *is out of hearing range* Hiei: *is about to sit down* wait a sec....*hitsself* the windows are open *jumps out but is stuck* Afro: IM FREE!!!! *looks back* damn Hiei your ass is Hiei: I AM GOING ON A DIET SOON OK! Afro: *cough* Hiei: Are you absorbent? Afro: eh.....O.o! Hiei: O.o just wondering . may come in han-- Afro: I AM NOT! Hiei: yeah yeah -.- now uh *squirms out of window and falls to ground* *car is coming* o.o please be my airbag *puts the afro in the way of the car* Afro: hey what!? whats going on?! *looks at Hiei than in front of him* 0.0 uh *is hit by the car* @_@ ooohhhhhhhh Well the car isnt moving any more.Its stuck in the afro O.O Hiei: Well now he shuts up So Hiei got the car out of his hair than walked to the magic shop without hearinbg a word from the afro ~ In Shop~ Hiei: *whistling* this is my lucky hour Magic service person: May I help 0.0 Hiei: yes yes my afro can Magic Service person: Afro? i was just wondering how you get your hair to stick straight up like that *twitch twitch* HONK! Weirdo *twitch* FIRE!!! Hiei: Im weird? o.O huh....no more afro ~ Later on while Hieis asleep~ Noise: Hey! Hiei! Wake up bafoon!! Hiei: *springs up* Huh?! Noise: IM BAAACCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!! Hiei: O.O no. it cant..... Noise: Im still the afro bwhahah just.not in afro form o.O Hiei: -.- Afro: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUU *is hit* Hiei: Dont start ~End~ Hiei: z_z *oink!* Seri: ).@ HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA *holds eye* ow ).@ Kurama: So he poked your eye out while he was sleeping... Seri: -.- Hiei: *smirks* he he *is hit again* @_@ Seri: ).@ was that guy *points to a ant* Ant: DUN DUN DUuuuuuu *is stepped on* Kurama: Oops 


End file.
